Nordhagen Beach
}} Nordhagen Beach is a location and possible settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout Nordhagen Beach is a small settlement along the coast. In its base state, there are three settlers; two parents and a child that are unnamed. Heading east from the bridge one will see a light green car on the right hand side of the road. Past this and on the left is a visible sand road with two plastic flamingos on the left side leading to the settlement's only structure; a single brick building containing one bed and two mattresses. In addition, there is an end table and several junk items. Just before the doorway to the building there is a chemistry station against the wall. On the western side of the building is the settlement's workshop, a water pump and a wooden perimeter fence spanning to the north and northeast. There is a wooden rowboat just behind the fence and a partially buried truck and tractor in front of them, all of which can be scrapped if the settlement is allied with the Sole Survivor. On the eastern side of the settlement there is a large gourd patch surrounded by a wooden posted fence. To the south of the fence is a cooking station. On the beach itself, there is little of note other than driftwood and various other items which can be scrapped. There is also a shipping container buried in the sand in the southeast corner that cannot be moved or scrapped for components. Just over the southeast settlement boundary there are two fragments of a crashed airliner. If one continues along the eastern road from Nordhagen, there is a Stingray Deluxe jet on the south side of the road and beyond this a collapsed building that has been repurposed as a lookout. Continuing along the road will lead to Fort Strong. Related quests * Clearing the Way * Ghoul Problem * Greenskins * Kidnapping Notes * There are three settlers at this site; two parents and a child, all of which are unnamed. Speaking with one of the settlers may start any of the Minutemen side quests without receiving the quest from Preston Garvey or Radio Freedom. These original settlers cannot be relocated from Nordhagen Beach. * The three mattresses inside the shack cannot be moved or scrapped in workshop mode. * Placing artillery pieces along the water line of the settlement allows for the shelling of the nearby airport. * If one kills the two settlers, the child will run away and one will be able to access the settlement. Appearances Nordhagen Beach appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Nordhagen Beach is located on a peninsula that is the real-life location of the town of Winthrop, Massachusetts, a suburb of Boston. Bugs * Settlers assigned to stores (except the clinic) placed above the water at Nordhagen beach will refuse to engage in dialogue. ** Simply moving those emporiums away from the water and placing them on (or above) a dry surface resolves this. * Settlers here may not offer an allegiance quest, requiring workshop ownership to be established via console commands (preventing it from appearing in a players list of workshops) or by killing the adult inhabitants - after which the child settler will run off. Players wishing to restore the NPCs after killing them and accessing the workshop may do the following: ** Open the console, click each dead settler to select their reference ID and run the following commands: # (and possibly ) # # # # # # # After exiting the console the settlers can be selected in workshop mode, "moved" to Nordhagen Beach and have clothing/armor equipped via the trade menu if needed. The child settler can be restored with the following commands: # # Clicked to select the ref id of the new NPC if not already selected followed by # # and then move the NPC to Nordhagen Beach through the workshop menu as above. If one wishes to further restore the vanilla characteristics of the NPCs should be set for all, as they are not normally moveable, and will take effect on the next cell reload. The keywords can not be removed with console commands, but can be skipped in the first place if you are willing to trigger a cell reload before attempting to move the settlers. Gallery FO4 Nordhagen aerial.png|Aerial view of Nordhagen from the east FO4 Nordhagen road path.png|Roadside view down the sound track FO4 gourd patch.png|Gourd farm FO4 Nordhagen crashed stingray.png|Crashed Stingray Deluxe Category:Fallout 4 settlements fr:Nordhagen Beach ru:Нордхаген-Бич uk:Нордхаген-Біч zh:怒德哈根海灘